


Kingdom Rising

by BlueTheShy, celestialrose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic-Users, Murder, Prince Rogue, Soldier Sting, Terrorists, War, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheShy/pseuds/BlueTheShy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialrose/pseuds/celestialrose
Summary: Prince Rogue knows he can't run a kingdom on his own once his father passes. But with no male suitors looking for an intimate relationship, Rogue has to turn away from looking for a royal husband, and turn to someone he thought he wouldn't have to face again.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Kingdom Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here we go. A royals au~!!  
Hope y'all enjoy!!

“Mum, I already told you, we get enough food at the palace-” Sting protested, squirming away from his mother, who was trying to shove a basket of cakes and pies into his arms. He appreciated the effort on her part, but there wasn’t any need. His mother, though, wasn’t having it. “If I have to shove them down your throat, I will,” she joked, pressing the basket’s handles into his hands and squeezing them. 

“They work you to the bone as it is, sweetie. Training every day and you don’t even need it, Sting, it isn’t like there’s going to be a war-”

“Mum, war with Alvarez is practically imminent. And I’d like to see you tell Captain Everfall that we don’t need to train every day,” he smiled down at her. “The others like these, I’ll share them out.”

“Alright, Sting, you win,” she sighed. “But I want my basket back at your next visit.”

“Alright, alright. You’ll get your basket back, mum, I promise. I’m going to go help Dad out now, okay?” Sting took in the scent of his mother’s perfume- rose, mixed with the smoke from the fire- as she leaned up to him to kiss his cheek.

“You’re getting too godsdamn tall, Sting. Be careful,” Skylin Eucliffe smiled at him, returning to her normal height.

“I’ll be careful, mum-” He was interrupted by a steely stare.

“I mean it, Sting Alecsander Eucliffe. Don’t get yourself killed, alright?” Her gaze softened slightly. Sting nodded, and headed into the workshop where his father stood, bent over the battered anvil, working on a sword. “Hey, dad,” Sting said gently, walking over. “Who’s that for? It looks really…” His father didn’t look up. 

“It’s for the Prince.”

“Woah...the Prince? That’s really cool. Can I help?”

The sword was certainly beautiful. The hilt was covered in ornate patterns, swirling, roaring dragons with their maws wide open, spilling flames onto the spaces between the twisting dragon’s bodies. It was truly incredible craftsmanship, and, knowing his dad, Sting knew that Weisslogia probably hadn’t slept for the past few weeks.

“Go ahead, Sting. Just polish the blade, and then we need to leave it for a few days before delivering it to his assistant,” Weiss said, wiping his forehead with a dirty rag from the pocket of his apron. 

“Got it, Dad.” Sting carefully took the sword and took it over to the desk and began to polish it. 

“Dad… how do you think he’ll enchant it this time?” Sting asked. 

“Hmm…. I’m not sure. Maybe he’s trying to call upon the power of the ancient dragons?” Weiss answered. 

“Hm… maybe.” 

“It’d certainly make sense with the types of carvings that he’s asked for on the blade. If you turn it over, there’s the runes for those specific incantations. They’re ridiculously powerful, though, so I have no idea what he would need them for…” Weiss mused as Sting admired the runes carved carefully into the silver blade of the weapon. 

“I thought you knew that we’re just about two seconds away from war with the Alvarez Empire?” Sting said, surprised. His father lowered his voice.

“I do know about it, Sting. But it isn’t something we should talk about here. We could get arrested and hanged for something ridiculous like…. doubting the throne.” 

“I know….” Sting sighed. Weiss looked at the clock. 

“Shouldn’t you head off to training now?” 

“Hm..? Oh yeah,” Sting picked up the wicker basket of cakes and other baked goods that his mother had given him earlier. “Can’t disappoint the captain. I am the model soldier, after all.” Sting laughed, hugging his dad.

Weiss kissed his head. 

“Go be great, Sting.” 

“I will, Dad.” He said before leaving. 

* * *

Rogue was on his balcony, sipping a glass of champagne he knew he shouldn’t be drinking. But he knew he would try and stop after three glasses, or he’d get drunk. He was still ashamed at what happened when he became drunk last time. He’d woken up the next morning with the worst hangover, and let’s just say Rogue wasn’t the only person in his bed when he’d woken up. 

“Your Highness? I have some more papers for you,” Ciel, his assistant, poked his head through the door, arms laden with sheets that his father should be doing. Rogue had taken on the responsibility, however, because the nurses had said that Skiadrum was in no state to do any paperwork whatsoever.

“Just put them on my desk, please, Ciel,” Rogue sighed wearily, making his glass disappear. “I’ll start on that right away.” Rogue wandered over and sat down at his desk. He looked at the letter on top. 

“Alvarez….” Rogue muttered. He opened the letter. It read: 

_ King Skiadrum of Fiore, _

_ We politely request that you do not send missionaries into our castle again. The next team will not be as lucky as this one. _

_ Kind Regards, _

_ Zeref, Emperor of Alvarez. _

Rogue growled under his breath. His Father had not told him that they were sending missionaries into the capital of Alvarez, let alone the castle. That was forbidden, everyone knew that. It was like his Father was wishing for war. Rogue took a fresh piece of paper from the drawer and wrote Emperor Zeref an apology. 

_ Emperor Zeref, _

_ I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience we have caused you. I cannot be held responsible for my father’s actions. He is not currently in a good state of mind to be ruling. Therefore, I have temporarily taken over responsibilities until my father is deemed fit to rule again. _

_ Apologies again, _

_ Prince Rogue of Fiore _

Rogue sighed as he slid the letter inside an envelope and sealed it with the King’s seal. Every word he wrote had to be thought through carefully, as one slip up could lead to the outbreak of war. And if war broke out while Skiadrum was still hospitalised, Rogue knew that neither his father nor himself could deal with the stress and pressure of war. 

Fiore was a much smaller kingdom than the Alvarez empire and had an even smaller army. If war came around, Fiore could have to rely heavily on its allies to help the kingdom through its violent territories.

* * *

“Oh for the love of- ARE YOU SOLDIERS OR HOUSEWIVES??? DO IT AGAIN!!” Head guard Dorian Everfall yelled at the training soldiers.Sting yawned while the others around him groaned in protest. It was a simple move….

While the soldiers did the training drill again, Dorian couldn’t help but stare at the man who caught his eye once again. 

The prince’s assistant, Ciel Torikara.


End file.
